Interruptions
by Dajypop
Summary: What was really going on inside the Healin Lodge before Cloud showed up. RuNo, TsenUfus.


**AN: First bit of writing on here for a while, wow...well, I saw a bit of ACC and I was very happy with it. This was in my head the whole time, so I had to write it out.**

Pairings: RuNo, TsenUfus

Sexual antics, Possible Spoilers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Interruptions**

"Reno, not now, we are working." Rude tried to be stoic is possible, "The President is right there." He added, pointing to the bed not far from where the pair stood, leaning up against the wall. Well, rather, Rude was against the wall and his redhead was pressing him tighter into it, trying to play some while they waited for Cloud to come see them. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to get Reno going right now, and he really didn't want to get all hyped up, either. He was no good fighting with a boner, and Reno knew that. Granted, he probably didn't think they would _be_ fighting.

A hand traveled down to his crotch, taking his brain out of whatever thought it had been occupying itself with and making him look back down at Reno.

"I said 'no'."

"Well, I was taught at a young age that 'no'..." The redhead's purr was thick with lust, "Is simply 'yes' trying to hide from me..." His hands played over spots he knew to be sensitive, touching over those pierced nipples, rubbing the rough fabric of his shirt into it and making sure that he was getting hard down _there_, as well. His hips ground into Rude's, and the pair began a heated kiss that Rude couldn't pull back from.

Rufus, meanwhile, lay on the bed, watching them with his one uncovered eye. He wished Tseng was here with him. Without him, he was so lonely, so miserable...and so horny. It wasn't entirely his fault; being in the room with Reno was never a good thing, especially if Rude was there, too, because you would get your own porno if you let it happen. His crotch twitched a little and he closed his eyes, thinking of things he hated and didn't want to clear his head. _Elena's hands all over Tseng's body, feeling his strong, muscled chest and fingers catching on each ab...__**ELENA**__ touching __**TSENG**__ where only __**YOU**__ can touch him._

Clomping footsteps outside jolted all three of them out of their thoughts, and Reno picked up the EMR from beside the door and nearly ran out, standing in the room and trying to get rid of his boner while he waited for the door to open. When it did, he made sure the clinking of metal on metal was the only thing registering in his mind, but he knew it was all for naught. Without thinking, his mind distracted, he charged forward ended up locked outside, pleading to come back in to his best abilities.

Rude soon came out, long strides as he pulled those gloves on. It was like a porno for hands or something, except the gloves were going _on_. A smirk came to his features as he watched through the blinds.

"Hey, Rude, lookin' good!" As the boss came out, Reno decided it was A-OK to molest himself in front of the blinds and let Rude get a good look. His hand reached down and he attempted to look calm and collected, but it was clear something else was on his mind as he tried to hide the boner that wasn't looking about to go away. Damn, Reno.

And then there was something utterly delicious behind those blinds. All he could hear from Cloud was a simple sentence, and Reno had popped the buttons on his own shirt and drug a finger to a pierced nipple, pulling and twisting on the small hoop there. Rude shifted and fidgeted a bit, looking away and fighting a blush before looking directly at Cloud, trying his best to focus on work. Everything seemed to be going so well until Reno spoke and ruined it. Cloud stormed out and, at the same time, Rude and Rufus both reached out and their eyes went wide.

"Reno!" Well, looks like no sex tonight.

After a few hours, they finally let the redhead back into the lodge, figuring he'd spent enough time outside as punishment for chasing Cloud away with his stupid comments. As soon as he entered, he crashed on the couch and looked at Rude, ready for a round. However, his partner was busy being philosophical and that meant he would be getting nothing.

**************************************************************************************************

AN: Alright, just a little thing I wanted to write after watching ACC. ; I can't help it, I'm a FFVII fan, too. Lookit my username on here, that should be enough of a hint. xD Anyway, some RuNo for you all...


End file.
